<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Nightmares and False Assurances by snipergotintherobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271699">Of Nightmares and False Assurances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipergotintherobot/pseuds/snipergotintherobot'>snipergotintherobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipergotintherobot/pseuds/snipergotintherobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garma has a nightmare. Char is mildly amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Char Aznable/Garma Zabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Nightmares and False Assurances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Char Aznable had always been a light sleeper- so of course Garma's restlessness had woken him up. He would let the smaller boy sleep, but he had to admit this was uncomfortable.  This bed was not made for two people at all. He was wedged between Garma and the wall, and in order to get out of bed he would have to disturb Garma. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared so much, but after keeping him up all night, Char figured the least he could do would be to let him sleep. And besides, he didn't exactly want to drag himself up to the top bunk anyway- he was still sore from training earlier.</p><p>Still, Garma didn't seem to be sleeping well, or at least not peacefully. He was making small whimpering noises and shaking, turning back and forth. He had robbed Char of the blanket, leaving Char exposed to the chilly air of their dorm room. Garma's eyes were closed, but his mouth was open, and he was whispering something under his breath. </p><p>"...char?" Garma mumbled, turning to face towards him. He still didn't look awake. "Char, I… Char, no…" Garma curled up tightly, his head pressing into Char's chest. His shoulders were shaking. "...no…" Garma whispered again, his body growing tense. Before he could question why exactly he was doing it, Char gently put a hand on Garma's shoulder. </p><p>"Hey. Garma. Are you-" Garma didn't let him finish, instead jerking awake and screaming "No!" He looked at Char with an expression of pure terror, like he genuinely feared for his life. </p><p>Char had no idea what had brought it about, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. Garma's body shook as he struggled to steady himself, his hands gripping the blankets. His expression softened, and he visibly relaxed, having calmed himself down. He flopped back down on the bed next to Char with a laugh, leaning against him. "What's so funny?" Char asked. "A moment ago you looked like you were afraid for your life."</p><p>Garma pouted, crossing his arms. "I wasn't that scared." He muttered, curling away from Char. Char shook his head. "You were screaming a few seconds ago," Char reminded him. He propped himself up with his elbow on the pillow and gently shook Garma's shoulder again. "Come on. Tell me what happened." Char asked, even though he wasn't sure why. Did he really care? He wasn't sure. It just felt like the right thing for him to do. Char Aznable was Garma Zabi's best friend, so it didn't really matter if Casval cared, did it? It was, after all, the small details that made performances convincing.</p><p>"Well, it was actually kind of funny when I think about it." Garma whispered. Char couldn't see his face, but it sounded like he was smiling. "I dreamed that you killed me, Char." Garma whispered. Char froze as soon as he heard those words. Was Garma catching on? Char didn't think that Garma was nearly smart enough to figure out what this had all been about. He'd been careful, or at least he thought he had. Or maybe Garma's subconscious had figured it out, and was trying to warn him, but he was too stupid to listen. That was, admittedly, pretty funny. But he doubted that was why Garma was laughing. </p><p>"Oh?" Char asked, hoping that Garma hadn't noticed his momentary pause. "And that was funny?" </p><p>Garma laughed again, like it was some joke that only he understood. Clearly, he'd been oblivious to Char's reaction. "Well, I guess not in the moment," Garma said. "But it's funny now." </p><p>"How so?" Char asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I know you'd never hurt me, Char." Garma said, full sincerity in his voice. He turned around to look at Char, eyes wide with admiration. "I trust you." </p><p>Char had to stop himself from laughing, instead pulling the blanket back up over both of them. "That's right. I'd never hurt you." The lie came without effort, without guilt. "Now let's go back to sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Garma nodded, and whispered something that sounded like "goodnight" before going still. Char didn't find it so easy to just fall back asleep, however.</p><p>Char felt his fingers twitch. Garma was so close. His eyes were closed and his guard was down and there was nothing stopping Char from reaching out and strangling him. It would be so easy to crush his fragile windpipe. He only needed one hand to do it- he could hold him down with his body weight and keep a pillow over his mouth so he wouldn't scream if he did wake up. </p><p>Carefully, Char pushed himself up onto his knees so he was looking down at Garma. He was still asleep, undisturbed by Char's movements. His face was relaxed, all that defensive pride Char was used to drained from his expression. He was such a heavy sleeper, even despite his training at the academy. So unaware of the reality of the world.</p><p>Char gently slid his fingers around Garma's throat, barely pressing down. He could feel Gamra's soft skin beneath his fingers, the flutter of his pulse and the even, gentle breathing. His mouth was slightly open, his head tilted to the left. Char applied more pressure- not enough to hurt, but just to see if Garma would wake up. He didn't seem to have any reaction- he had no idea what Char was doing. It was almost too easy. </p><p>And far too hard to get away with, he told himself, his hands receding from Garma's neck. Not now. Not yet.</p><p>He laid back next to him and watched as Garma curled closer to him, completely unaware of Char's current line of thinking. Garma's sleepy "I trust you" played on repeat in his head. The poor fool. Char almost fell bad for him.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Garma's head was pressed into Char's chest again, the purple hair all Char could see. He could take some time to enjoy this, he thought. His classmate was practically in love with him, after all- he was sure he could use that to his advantage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello thanks for reading that sorry if it wasn't great. this is the first gundam fic i'm actually posting anywhere so please tell me if i did something wrong. there doesn't appear to be a tag for origin but this is supposed to be during then so sorry if that was confusing. also still getting a sense for the characters so ??? sorry if i got them wrong. please leave a comment and tell me what you think it will help me write better and i will love you forever :)</p><p>if you wanna scream with me about Gundam or how horrible char is im @rainb0t on instagram</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>